


Psychological Analysis of Agents 3-7 and 4-5

by drwhogirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A psychological analysis for George Cowley on his top agents as written by Dr Kate Ross 28/09/1980</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychological Analysis of Agents 3-7 and 4-5

_ **Psychological analysis of agents 3-7 and 4-5** _

William Andrew Phillip Bodie and Raymond Doyle

After their recent psychological analysis on the morning of the twenty eighth of September 1978, a number of aspects of the relationship between agents 3-7 (William Andrew Phillip Bodie) and 4-5 (Raymond Doyle) have given cause for concern.

3-7

One of the problems that has come to light is 3-7’s fear of dogs. This may explained by the Behaviorist approach and be attributed to a traumatic childhood experience in which he came to harm through the dog, such as getting bitten, or it could be more indirect and the dog was merely a conditioned stimulus in an unfortunate case of Classical Conditioning. It was shown that this may sometimes occur in the little Albert experiment conducted by Watson and Rayner in 1920. Whatever the case may be, the matter should be addressed in case the phobia becomes a problem at a later date.

There is also some concern about the defense mechanisms, as first theorized by Freud in his psychodynamic approach, he currently has in place. One of which is the use of Sublimation. Although sometimes channeling anger, hurt and upset could be useful in a combat situation, some studies have shown that repeated use as a way of relieving stress could cause someone to become more prone to resorting to violence rather than facing any problems directly.

Another which seems to be frequently used by 3-7 is Rationalization. He tends to try and remove any emotions from a situation which, although fine in principle, appears to have been working less and less effectively when it comes to matters involving 4-5. It can also occur that if emotions are not addressed at the time they can build up to the point of becoming overwhelming.

4-5 

Of the two agents 4-5 comes across as the more mentally and emotionally well-adjusted of the two. Although he has a tendency to lose his temper he seems to express his thoughts and emotions much more easily and freely than his partner.

There is a possibility that his short temper is down to something about his home life before joining CI5. His father had a short temper which shows that 4-5 would have likely adapted his behavior as a young child based on his father as a role model. If he saw his father being rewarded, by getting his way, for this behavior then he would have begun to mimic it until it became completely natural. This is known as vicarious reinforcement. This was shown during the Bobo doll experiment conducted by Bandura et al in 1961 as part of Social Learning Theory.

One issue that could result in problems for the partnership is 4-5’s tendency to blame himself wherever possible. Like his partner he rationalizes situations but he tends to take a more one sided view of events. Often coming to the conclusion that if an assignment goes wrong it is his own fault and if not he tends to displace the blame in his partner’s direction, allowing 3-7 to take the blame even if it is just a case of bad luck or being in the wrong place at the wrong time. An example of this is when he was dating Miss Ann Holly. 3-7 was assigned the blame for the breakdown of the relationship when it was, in fact, nothing more than Miss Holly arriving at the headquarters at the wrong time.

Relationships 

Both agents 3-7 and 4-5 have been in a large number of relationships but neither has seemed keen on any kind of commitment to the girls they have recently dated. There are two possibilities for this kind of behavior. One is that they both have commitment issues, which given their loyalty to their jobs and each other is unlikely. Or the more likely possibility that it’s simply a reaction formation and the number of girlfriends are a charade to hide their homosexual tendencies towards each other. On it’s own this causes no problems for their working relationship but were they to fight or break up the effects could be disastrous and result in the deaths of both parties.

Job

In a high stress job, it can be very damaging to the body. According to the Bio psychological approach the Sympathetic Nervous System is in charge of the ‘Fight or Flight’ response. When in an extremely stressful situation the adrenal glands pump adrenalin around the body, heightening their performance in such a situation. If over a prolonged period of time, someone is subjected to such an experience on an almost daily basis it can damage the heart later in life.

Conclusion 

Although it will almost certainly be ignored it is my belief that the relationship between agents 3-7 and 4-5 should be looked into along with the other problems stated above including 3-7’s Cynophobia and 4-5’s quick temper. There are things I could do to try and help them both but it would involve them needing time off duty. Although nothing currently warrants any immediate threats they could become a problem at a much later date.


End file.
